Cardinal
by GraySpace
Summary: Eragon is a regular farm boy, until he starts having these weird dreams. Are they dreams? Story will speed up after a few chapters. M for gore and swears.


I know it's common for a writer to ask for a review, but this would help a lot. Please review.

Dragons speaking in mind: _reReRE_

Humans, Elves, and Dwarves talking: EreReRE

* * *

The morning sun was shimmering in the dawn sky, reflecting off the white snow.

A young man could be seen yawning and stretching in a room, within an old farmhouse. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Eragon!" He heard, Garrow, his uncle shout. "Get down here! I need you to hunt! I would, but my old bones couldn't handle that."

"Coming!" Eragon shouted back.

As the young man got his tunic and pants on, he grabbed his bow, and headed out the door.

"I'll be back in a bit, uncle!"

"Counting on it, nephew." Garrow humorously replied.

The first thing Eragon noticed, was the almost heavy mist, accompanied by a fierce cold.

As he was walking towards his favorite hunting spot, The Spine, the strangest thing happened. A bright red cardinal landed on his shoulder. In the dead of winter no less. It eventually flew away. This event left Eragon in a weird state of wonder and suspense. Though this was quickly cut off, as he looked up tones a herd of deer vanish into the forest

Eragon immediately got to work, and started following close behind. Out of sight and earshot. They stopped after a minute, in a small clearing.

Everything was going well for Eragon. He lifted his bow up, and took aim at a small doe.

Right before Eragon was about to release the arrow, a wild shockwave and a wave of heat hit him. He blacked out.

Eragon was in quite a predicament. He was lying down on his back, looking at a waving tree canopy.

Strangely enough, he couldn't feel his left arm. He looked over at it, and nearly threw up. His arm was literally ripped to shreds. Everything below the shoulder was exposed muscle fiber, until nothing remained at his elbow.

Eragon was beginning to feel dizzy. He was having a lot of difficulty coming to terms with what just happened.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something. A large blue stone. Eragon wondered what this was, and reached his good arm, damaged arm forgotten in favor of curiosity, reached out to grab the stone. And promptly fell over as he tried to. Everything appeared to become gray, and slowly faded into blackness.

The morning sun was shimmering in the dawn sky, reflecting off the white snow.

A young man could be seen yawning and stretching in a room, within an old farmhouse. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Eragon!" He heard, Garrow, his uncle shout. "Get down here! I need you to hunt! I would, but my old bones couldn't handle that."

"Coming!" Eragon shouted back.

As the young man got his tunic and pants on, he grabbed his bow, and headed out the door "I'll be back in a bit, uncle!"

"Counting on it, nephew." Garrow humorously replied.

The first thing Eragon noticed, was the almost heavy mist, accompanied by a fierce cold.

As he was walking towards his favorite hunting spot, The Spine, the strangest thing happened. He was hit by a major wave of deja vu.

He remembered something. He looked up, and as expected, saw a herd of deer vanish into the forest.

He decided to follow them, but not as close. If he was right, and explosion would rip him apart if he did. He kept his distance.

Predictably, the herd of deer stopped in the same clearing as before.

 **BOOOOM**

A strong blast occured a few paces ahead.

The deer forgotten, Eragon cautiously approached the blast zone. As he past a tree and a bush, an oval shaped blue stone got into view. Eragon remembered this! Though his memory was cut off after finding this.

Eragon cautiously approached the blue stone. After deeming it safe..and a bit of gathering courage..Eragon picked up the stone, and put it into his backpack.

He knew he couldn't leave without food however, he regretfully continued his hunt.

After a few hours, and many frustrations because of the blast's noise, he found a lone buck, and shot it in the heart with an arrow.

Now he had to drag it back. Eragon let out a long frustrated groan, and began the long arduous journey of bringing the carcass home.

When Eragon got home, the first thing the young hunter did, was skin the deer.

He gave the meat to Garrow, who promptly made a 'feast' out of it. The 'feast' consisted of deer meat, and bread. Yep, a feast fit for a king. At least in their eyes.

Eragon and Garrow sat at their dining room table, along with Eragon's older brother, Roran. They ate like kings.

Nearing the end of their dinner, Eragon got his backpack, and pulled out the stone. Barrow and Roman looked at it with interest.

"I found thi-" Eragon begun, but was interrupted by Garrow.

"How much is this worth?!" Garrow immediately asked.

"Uhh.. I don't really know Garrow." Came Eragon's sheepish reply

"Well, where'd you find it?" Roran butted in.

"I was getting to that, Roran. I found it in the Spine. I just saw it in a field." Eragon said, leaving out the full story. "And when the traders get into Carvahall, I'll have one appraise it.

"Alright! I will look forward to that, Eragon!" Came Garrow's enthusiastic reply.

"Well, I need to hit the hay. Goodnight guys." Eragon ended the conversation. He grabbed the stone, and headed for his room

"Night." Came the collective response.

Eragon went into his room, put the stone on his nightstand, and got into his bed. It wasn't long, until he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **I know this chapter wasn't very long, but it will speed up. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Until next time.**


End file.
